


Спасибо, что живой

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Series: Три столпа [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kimetsu no Yaiba Setting, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Magic Cock, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Кенма случайно оказывается в одной команде с Хинатой и Кагеямой.





	Спасибо, что живой

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы иллюстрации Лалаиф http://lalaif.diary.ru/

Кенма принюхался. Запаха демонов не было. Шоё, который на памяти Кенмы ни разу не ошибся, определяя их присутствие на слух, спокойно опустился на траву, приваливаясь спиной к древесному стволу. Кенма не знал, на что ориентировался Кагеяма, но тот и вовсе улёгся и заснул, словно рассвет уже наступил. Сам Кенма планировал бодрствовать до восхода солнца: он не взял в эту миссию Куро, и ощущение открытой спины заставляло его держаться настороже.

Положа руку на сердце, Кенма предпочёл бы вернуться обратно в бордель и отдохнуть там — он не любил спать под открытым небом. Но в погоне за демонами они поднялись довольно высоко в гору. Кенма беззвучно вздохнул.

— Мы там слишком сильно всё разнесли, — даже сонный, Шоё поймал его настроение и безошибочно понял, чем оно было вызвано. — Сейчас они там хлопочут, кровь отмывают, шумят. Я вообще не люблю, как звучат весёлые кварталы.

Кенма не любил, как они пахнут — кислой приторной гнилью. К сожалению, для тех демонов, что не любили путешествовать в поисках пропитания, бордели были отличным местом. Самые хитрые могли десятилетиями существовать в весёлых кварталах, правильно выбирая себе жертв. Их сегодняшнюю цель сгубила гордыня: при жизни она была популярной шлюхой и признанной красавицей, а после смерти сохранила свои привычки. Но одно дело жрать случайных клиентов, которых никто не хватится, а другое — соперниц из зависти. Второе сложно не заметить.

Рассвет наступил стремительно, почти без сумерек, как бывает в горах. Кенма позволил себе прикрыть глаза, хотя полностью расслабиться в присутствии Шоё он, наверное, не смог бы. Из-за Шоё он и не взял с собой Куро. Вообще, ситуация была неприятной, особенно учитывая, что Шоё ни в чем не был виноват. Так считал не только Кенма, но и комиссия, которая провела тихое, но дотошное расследование еще в самом начале развития событий. Шоё был не виноват, но факт оставался фактом: попасть с ним в миссию практически равнялось смертному приговору для охотника высокого уровня. Совместные задания с Шоё выкосили нескольких столпов, от Терушимы до Ушиджимы; в случае со столпом тумана, Монивой, сразу за ним погиб и его преемник; в деревне кузнецов, когда там, волею судьбы, был Шоё, демоны истребили две трети мастеров, и этот список был далеко не исчерпывающим. Ойкава-сан был вынужден уйти в отставку, когда лишился руки и глаза. И всё-таки все свидетельства (включая свидетельство выжившего Ойкавы и его трёх жён) говорили о том, что Шоё сражался отважно и эффективно, а несчастья были просто трагической случайностью.

От греха подальше Шоё начали направлять только на сольные миссии. Это помогло: смертность в рядах охотников резко снизилась. К сожалению, Кенму к тому моменту уже повысили. Кенма не видел в повышении ничего хорошего: конечно, быть охотником низшего, десятого, уровня было равноценно тому чтобы быть пушечным мясом. Но при этом, быть столпом означало быть всегда в центре внимания высших демонов, являясь для них заманчивой пищей и ценным трофеем. Кенма считал, что нужно обладать особым складом характера, чтобы с радостью отправляться на самые самоубийственно опасные миссии. Судя по всему, этим особым складом характера обладали все охотники на демонов, кроме него.

А потом вдруг Шоё случайно оказался на миссии вместе с самым раздражающим (и это не личное мнение Кенмы, реально раздражающим), самоуверенным и талантливым столпом их поколения, Кагеямой Тобио. И Кагеяма это пережил. Затем вернулся в полном порядке после следующей коллаборации. И ещё. К ликованию командования, Кагеяме Тобио сотрудничество с Хинатой Шоё было хоть бы хны! Все было обрадовались и послали с ними в рядовой дозор несчастного Савамуру. Технически, до этого дозора Савамуру несчастным не называли — только уже после, когда выясняли обстоятельства того, как он вступил в героическую и самопожертвованную схватку с четырьмя высшими демонами, напавшими на поезд. Савамура, к слову, выжил, хотя и не целиком.

Кенма любил Шоё: тот приятно пах добротой и смелостью, рядом с ним было радостно находиться. Кенма считал Шоё другом и знал, что это взаимно. И всё же у него волосы дыбом встали, когда ворон принёс запрос о помощи, на который Кенма не мог не откликнуться. А сейчас — вроде бы Кенма без потерь перенёс ночь, а при свете солнца демоны появляться не могли, но всё равно его не отпускала тревога.

— Шоё, — тихо позвал он, в полной уверенности, что тот уже спит. — Какая всё-таки разница между Кагеямой и остальными? Ушиджима, Кита, Накашима, все остальные — чем они так отличались?

Размеренно сопящий Шоё, конечно, не ответил.

— Я с ним сплю, — отозвался Кагеяма с другой стороны дерева вялым от дремоты голосом.

***

— Я совсем не против тебя обезопасить, Кенма! — с чувством успокоил его полностью проснувшийся Шоё. — До вечера полно времени!

Кенма, честно говоря, не был готов к такому внезапному энтузиазму. К счастью, кроме Шоё тут был ещё и Кагеяма.

— Если это поможет, — с сомнением произнёс тот. — Мы же не знаем, я не умираю, потому что я с тобой сплю, или потому что ты со мной спишь?

После бессонной ночи Кенме потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, в чём крылся подвох. Действительно: проклятие Шоё обнуляется для всех, с кем он спит? Или это способность Кагеямы — обнулять всякое невезение через свой… посредством…

— Можно по очереди, — предложил Шоё. — Сегодня я, завтра ты.

— А если мы ошибёмся, а он ночью умрёт? — высказал справедливое опасение Кагеяма.

— Тогда по очереди сегодня?

— Тогда мы не поймём, кто снял проклятие.

Кенма уже скинул напоминавшую крылья бабочки накидку, а теперь расстёгивал пуговицы форменного кителя.

— Придётся вместе, — подытожил Шоё.

— Всё равно не поймём.

— Мне всё равно, — заявил Кенма, прекращая обсуждение.

Но уж если он с ними переспит, а потом его всё равно убьют, то он вернётся с того света, чтобы их прикончить.

***

У Кагеямы было самое уютное хаори: тёплое и без декоративных излишеств. На него он и уложил Кенму сразу после того, как тот попытался опуститься голой спиной просто на траву. Кенма сомневался, что смог бы нанести себе хоть малейший ущерб, полежав на мокрой от росы траве: сколько, спрашивается, лет он провёл в жесточайших тренировках, и в снег и в зной доводя до совершенства своё искусство владения мечом? Много, вот сколько. Больше, между прочим, чем сам Кагеяма, хоть тот и стал столпом раньше.

Кагеяма действовал молчаливо и явно не был любителем долгих прелюдий: уложив Кенму, он сел рядом и накрыл ладонью его член. Шоё, в каком-то хореографическом взаимодействии с Кагеямой, синхронно с ним опустился на землю между раздвинутых ног Кенмы. То, что он лежал на дёрне голым животом, Кагеяму, по-видимому, абсолютно не волновало.

— Шоё. Ляг на моё, — предложил Кенма, пытаясь подцепить расплывшийся неподалёку по траве шёлк хаори кончиками пальцев.

— Да зачем, — вместо Шоё отмахнулся от предложения Кагеяма. — Это тебе тут лежать.

Кенма начал терять уверенность в том, что это был предпочтительный вариант развития событий. Что-то в деловитом подходе Кагеямы его страшно бесило. Это явно отразилось на его лице, потому что Кагеяма удивлённо поднял брови.

— Ты хочешь сам? Ну давай я лягу, а ты на меня сядешь, — предложил он. — Или я лягу, ты встанешь, Хината сверху, а ты на его место, а потом развернёмся. Или вы просто поменяйтесь местами с Хинатой, а я…

Вместо ответа Кенма продел руки в рукава хаори и запахнул полы на груди. Ему так ему, лежать так лежать. Зато тепло. Кенма хотел снять с себя проклятье, а не координировать процессы, в которых мало что понимал.

Раз уж речь зашла о скудном (нулевом) постельном опыте Кенмы, то проблема была не в отсутствии темперамента или врождённой скромности. Ему действительно было некогда. Ойкава с его тремя жёнами в рядах охотников на демонов был исключением, а не правилом. Гораздо более стандартной схемой был, например, Ушиджима: тяжёлое ученичество, непрерывный рост над собой, ещё более тяжкий и непрерывный труд на вершине карьеры, ранняя героическая смерть. В обществе женщин его, считай, и не видели.

Призрак Ушиджимы испарился из памяти Кенмы, когда Шоё начал сосать. Кенма приподнял голову, посмотрел на покачивающиеся над его пахом рыжие вихры и с шипением уронил голову обратно. Кагеяма, у которого освободились руки, переместил их на плечи Кенмы, прижимая их к земле, и поцеловал.

Кенма не мог и не хотел давать оценку происходящему, позволив себе расслабиться и понежиться. Он не был настолько невинным, чтобы не знать, как проявить активность: уж конечно он мог что-нибудь сделать — покрыть поцелуями шею и ключицы Кагеямы, погладить широкие плечи и рельефные руки, приласкать член. Но Шоё придерживал Кенму за запястья, а Кагеяма вообще не давал пространства для манёвра, совершенно по-хозяйски трахая его рот своим языком. Кенму не покидало ощущение, что это были не какие-то приобретённые навыки или результат совместно наработанного опыта, а чистейшие инстинкты их обоих: жадность, собственничество, настойчивость на грани деспотизма. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли: как так получается, что когда Кенма сам проводит языком по нёбу, ему просто щекотно, а когда это делает Кагеяма, у Кенмы суставы словно превращаются в желе? Не устала ли у Шоё челюсть? Он поэтому перестал насаживаться ртом на член Кенмы, а вместо этого облизывает головку, помогая себе рукой? Кенме, если честно, больше нравилось, когда Шоё сосал, но если тот устал, то, наверное, невежливо было его подгонять?

Прохладные ладони Кагеямы скользнули под яркую ткань хаори, заставляя покрыться мурашками разогретую кожу. По позвоночнику Кенмы прошла секундная дрожь, а Кагеяма накрыл ладонями его грудь, с нажимом растирая, а потом зажал соски Кенмы между указательными и средними пальцами, слегка зажимая. Кенма первым бы сказал, что это ерунда, и не настолько у него чувствительная грудь, и не настолько это сильная стимуляция, но почему-то вместо этого тихо вскрикнул в губы Кагеямы и потянул на себя руки, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Шоё, чтобы успеть вовремя его оттолкнуть. Шоё наверняка понял, чего хотел Кенма, но вместо того чтобы отстраниться, снова взял в рот его член, скользя припухшими губами всё ниже, пока не коснулся влажных завитков в паху.

Кенма был ему за это бесконечно благодарен — кончить в рот Шоё, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает вокруг подёргивающегося члена, было необыкновенно приятно. Чудесно. Восхитительно. Даже если это всё было полной ерундой, а Кенма сегодня умрёт, несмотря на предпринятую попытку спастись.

— Ты не можешь умереть, — серьёзно произнёс Шоё. — Кто тогда позаботится о Куроо-сане? Береги себя, не геройствуй почём зря.

— Да будто там некому будет позаботиться, — отмахнулся Кагеяма, прежде чем Кенма успел прийти в себя от осознания того, что ляпнул всё это вслух. — Будет спокойно жить в глициниях, будут его аккуратно изучать. Медики его любят.

— Ну вообще да, — вынужденно согласился Шоё. — Но лучше будет, если Кенма всё-таки выживет.

Кагеяма веско кивнул. И на том спасибо, мелькнуло в голове Кенмы.

— А давай теперь ты сядешь за спиной Кенмы, чтобы его поддерживать, а я встану перед ним, и он мне отсосёт? Для надёжности, пока есть время? — попытался исправить ситуацию Шоё.

— Давай, — без паузы поддержал его Кагеяма.

— Хаори я пока не буду снимать, холодно, — поставил ультиматум Кенма.

Ему нужно было сделать всё для своего выживания. Он отказывался оставлять Куро с этими людьми.


End file.
